Haqua du Lot Herminium
Character Overview Haqua du Lot Herminium (ハクア・ド・ロット・ヘルミニウム, Hakua Do Rotto Heruminiumu) is the tritagonist in the The World God only Knows series. She is the role model and best friend of Elsie, however, at first she refused to admit that they were friends. She is the District Chief of Area 32 in Nagumo City. She was the valedictorian for her school, as she was considered as one of the most intelligent students in her class. Still, it has been shown that she is not among the best members of the runaway spirit squad. Personality Haqua is shown to be very harsh on herself. She is aggressive but equally has a soft spot for close friends such as Elsie. She grew up independently and is reluctant to accept help from others. She also goes to great lengths to conceal faults in order to maintain her reputation. For example, in the beginning she lied to Elsie about capturing 10 spirits even though she has yet to capture any. Haqua is also a tsundere character and has developed romantic feelings for Keima as the series progressed which have caused Elsie some discomfort. Nora has also stated more than one time that Haqua is too honest and trusts others too much. Haqua is also a tsundere judging by her actions and responses towards Keima. Appearance She has light purple hair that runs freely all the way down to her waist. She is most commonly depicted in a reddish-brown dress with a pinkish-purple mini skirt (The dress and skirt were an one-piece in the manga but it appears to be two pieces in the anime). She wears matching stockings with high heels. At her neck, she also wears a choker with a large one-chain piece at the front. Like Elsie, she had a purple-colored hagoromo that can transform into anything according to her will. Her characteristic scythe, known as the Scythe of Testament, distinguishes her as an exceptional student. After being fired from the runaway spirit squad, Haqua's attire changed drastically. Her hair seems to have grown a bit longer, covering a little more of her face. She wears hand-less evening gloves along with a one-piece dress similar to her previous dress, except much darker. She also seems to wear thigh-length heels along with a cloak and her Scythe of Testament. Abilities Intelligence Haqua is very smart, being the valedictorian of her class and has obtained results so exceptional in her school that she managed to receive the Scythe of Testament. (Something that only old devils can obtain in the past) Haqua also has shown to be smart enough to handle human-level education (at least Algebra) in her disguise as Elsie. However, she often has trouble applying theory practically. Hagoromo/Capturing skills Haqua's abilities in capturing spirits are not very good for being a District Chief. In her first appearance, she met Keima and Elsie while trying to capture a loose soul that she had previously failed to capture. This could be because of her partner's slow and patient method of releasing runaway spirits. Haqua was able to capture 4 spirits within a week because of her partner's method of capturing. She has a very unique battle style, with her body movement and the usage of her scythe. Haqua can use more spells than Elsie, as shown by her ability to burn her enemies or anyone she dislikes. Haqua can also point her robe in a direction and see into that area's past. She is shown to be very book-smart. Haqua has even shown to be able to make her scythe burn to magical azure flames this power seems to stem from the scythe itself as even after Haqua got fired, she is still able to use this skill.Her power over her scythe is skillful enough that she is able to control the flames to be used as a mid-range projectile. The flames are also hot enough to melt and destroy a Vintage communicator in seconds. In terms of her hagoromo skills, Haqua, like Elsie, is able to fly, create dolls and change the appearances of objects. Haqua also can do video playbacks of the close-past, averaging at most a few days to gather any information when needed. This skill is apparently unique only to her. Haqua is also skillful with spells taught by her schooling days as even after being fired by the Runaway Spirit Squad, and no longer having the hagoromo, Haqua is still able to fly at high velocity albeit having to manage 20 different types of spells at the same time. Domestic Abilities Although Haqua cannot clean up a house as well as Elsie, she is shown to be a good cook making rather edible food. Despite this, she has admitted that Elsie's a better culinary expert than her. (Perhaps in terms of Hell cuisine.) Background When she was in hell, she was a perfect student even when she was a little kid. Since she is one of the most intelligent demons from "New Hell", she feels that she is superior. She is very jealous of people that have a higher number of captured spirits than her. She goes to extreme lengths to lie about her actions. She does not like being second because she feels she should be number one all the time.During her time at school, she studied a lot as such she was awarded the scythe as the top scorer of the entire school. Plot Overview Haqua Arc She appeared right after Keima captured a spirit from Kusunoki Kasuga, and on the following day where she caught up Elsie. Elsie was happy to see one of her friends again and introduced Haqua to Keima, but Keima was busy with capturing an event to complete the game. While they were chatting, Haqua asked how many spirits Elsie captured. When Elsie said that she only captured 5 spirits, Haqua was angered and came up with a lie that she had captured 10 spirits. Later, Dokuro Skull asked Elsie to capture a spirit that had previously escaped from Haqua. Elsie asked Haqua for help, but Haqua did not want to. Keima declined to help as well because he was too busy capturing another event, so Elsie went alone. Haqua went to search for the spirit later but finds herself lost in the school. Keima later tells Haqua that he was going to help her, but Elsie appears at that time. Haqua then gets rid of and chases away Elsie by telling her to search somewhere else and to report back to Haqua when she found something unusual. Keima later finds out or deduces that Haqua was the one responsible for letting the spirit escape. Haqua proceeded to explain everything about Demons, Spirits and Hell in one of the classrooms. While searching for the spirit, Keima and Haqua eventually ended up in the theatre. They started arguing when Elsie reported that she detected the spirit, but this time Haqua ask for Elsie's help which she blows off. Later, Haqua got mad at Elsie and went to capture the spirit on her own. The spirit later took control of Haqua's body, and Keima said that he and Elsie were going to help Haqua, but Elsie refuses and draws a fire truck on the ground of the theatre instead. Keima later takes her outside and sees the school students that were also taken over by spirit alongside with Haqua. Keima was captured and trapped by the spirit that infected Haqua. Thus in order to save Keima and Haqua, while capturing the spirit on her own at the same time. Keima says that Elsie must fill Haqua's heart with love, but then Haqua burns Keima knocking him out cold on the ground. Then, Elsie tries to fill the gap in Haqua's heart and the two of them end up capturing the spirit. While Elsie was capturing the spirit, she finds out that Haqua did not capture any. So she gave her the newly captured spirit to Haqua to make her feel more accomplished since she has not captured a soul yet. Keima later regains consciousness after being struck by Haqua, to find out later that Haqua was presumed to have returned to "New Hell". The next day, Haqua appears again and says that she must write a report and send it to hell. Haqua recreates the school scene in a pyramid shaped device, that also has replicas of the characters produced by a special type of clay. Elsie has fun with it, while Keima finally breaks down and decides to play around with the clay as well. Keima and Haqua soon begin to fight about who clunge to the other person first. After showing some censored images, Elsie gets the wrong idea and throws the tea on the model, which results with the clay manniquins run away from the hot tea. The three takes hours to find every single manniquin, while the model is damaged and broken. Haqua eventually goes off to New Hell to send her report to Docrow personally. Hunting Break Arcs After Tenri's capture, Haqua returns to the Katsuragi household and presumably goes to the bathroom as Keima drives Elsie away. Just as Keima was about to take a toilet break, he stumbles to Haqua, which she proceeds to attack him. As Tenri enters the house, Diana appears and decided to rid Keima of his "female perversions". Soon, Diana tells Haqua not to leak this information about the goddess. As Haqua was about to leave, Nora appears. In the end, Haqua and Nora have a fight and both left while Diana thanked her about keeping the secret. Old Conquest Arc After Kanon was stabbed by Fiore fom Vintage, Elsie warned Haqua immediately and told her about the situation. Later at Keima's house, Haqua explains that there is a very dark magic surrounding the dagger that was used to stab Kanon. Diana failed to remove the dagger and said that it could not be removed unless Keima finds another goddess. It is believed that Vintage is hunting for the goddesses in revenge for what they had done to Old Hell. Keima then declares his plan, Haqua will be his buddy, while Elsie will be disguised as Kanon to avoid trouble caused by a missing Kanon. Haqua accepts the plan and puts a spell on herself to make her to appear as Elsie. She was concerned however, about the difficulty for Keima to find the goddesses in time. Keima confesses to Ayumi and later to Chihiro, which Haqua noticed that Keima is using the exact same lines that he used previously with Ayumi. She manages to make Chihiro stay away from Keima while he was confessing to Tsukiyo. Furthermore, as Keima was being seduced by Yui, Haqua appears and saves him from the awkward situation. That night, she starts making fun of him because of what happened with Yui. Haqua confesses that Yukie taught her how to cook in order for her become a good housewife, however, Keima never got the hint that Haqua was practising to try to be his wife due to her romantic feelings towards Keima. Later, Haqua masquerades as an agent of Vintage, putting himself in the role of a damsel-in-distress for Yui and Mars to rescue. But sometime after Haqua is forced to go to a district chief meeting. When the district chiefs meet. After briefing about the current status, She ends the meeting. Sometime later, Haqua reports something about vintage to her. A few hours after the report she is locked up by the public safety department, only to be greeted by Nora. It is there that she tells Haqua her suspicion of Docrow in Vintage. Also that she will join Vintage. Later during interrogation, the public safety department asks Haqua about why her hagoromo data is removed. When Haqua refused to leak any information about the Goddesses and claims that she's slacking, the department doesn't buy it. When Haqua demanded to get released, the interrogator of the public safety department released a miasma-like substance that knocks Haqua out and said that she will be sacked for treason. In a secret chamber, Haqua is strapped to a wall, wearing only her underwear, being tortured by some living creature meant for torture purpose. One Hell official asks what Haqua has done to her hagoromo, as it has been tampered with. While being electrified, Haqua replies that she only hid the part of the time she's been slacking. But the officials are suspicious as one week's worth is too long to be considered as slacking. Haqua then questions what the officials thinking, as the type of torture Haqua is facing right now is illegal. The officials only say that it is more comfortable to use this method than interrogating. Haqua finally asks if this is what New Hell is truly, while also voicing that she won't forgive this. The official responds with a question, asking whether Haqua is in the position to be saying such lines. The official finally tells Haqua that she has been fired from the Spirit squad for treason. Later, Haqua was informed that Docrow was responsible for signing the official notice of this dismissal without hesitation. As Haqua prepares to meet her fate of having her memories erased, however, the "official" who was going to erase Haqua's memories is shown to be an advanced Hagroromo doll. It is shown that while Docrow is a member of Vintage, she is not loyal to them. Docrow then takes Haqua to Old Hell so that she could return to the human realm and stop Vintage calling her the future of New Hell. Mai-High Festival Arc Later, It was sho wn that Haqua managed to save Keima, Ayumi and Chihiro from Gira and her Vinatge members. She then demanded Gira and her colleagues to leave. Gira then asked her if she's from the runaway spirit squad to which Haqua denies, saying that she's the defender of the pride of new hell. The two Vintage members and Gira then use their hagoromos to bind Haqua, but she manged to slip away by flying from her cloak. Haqua knocked out the two Vintage members as Gira says that Haqua's stronger than she thought. As Gira tries to use a communicator to call for help/warn Lune, Haqua destroys the device with her fire. Having no other options, Gira tries to escape but was quickly followed by Haqua. Gira was surprised that Haqua was able to fly without the hagoromo as the latter explains that one just has to manage 20 different types of spells to fly. In a last ditch effort, Gira tries to attack Haqua again but the latter proved too quick. Soon, Haqua tells Keima that the two Vintage members she stuck down earlier was just unconscious as she dragged Gira and walked towards Keima. Haqua then apologizes for being late as Keima thanked her for saving them. When Ayumi and Chihiro asked Keima to leave since its dangerous, Keima quickly lies saying that Haqa's from the "Specail Effects club" and wants Haqua to play along, to whihc the latter complied and breathed a sigh of relieve saying how Keima never changed. Ayumi and Chihiro then became furious as Haqua said that they did go overboard and pushed the blame to Keima saying that it was Keima's idea. The fallen Vintage members was then gone as Haqua explains to the girls that they are a part of an "evil organisation". Haqua then asked Keima to check the goddesses since Lune managed to hack her hagoromo as Keima tries to call for Shiori, Yui and Tsukiyo with no results. Keima then asked if every goddess have been attacked as she tells Keima that it is worse. Since Vintage has no idea which one of Keima's conquest targets are hosts, they may have captured everyone of the conquests. As Keima decides to check the hosts one by one but Haqua warned him not to let Ayumi and Chihiro leave alone since Vintage is all around. Haqua then tried to bring her back but Keima pulled her saying that it would benefit the conquest as Haqua angrily said that he can forget about the conquest and she cannot defend Ayumi since Keima will also be in danger. Just then, Nora came, saying that she'll do it. Keima agrees. As Keima suddenly dragged Chihiro to his house, Haqua follows. At the Katsuragi household, Keima sits at the sofa that Kanon lied and angrily says that all of the goddess hosts except Ayumi have been captured. Just then, Diana appears. After knowing Keima's safe, Haqua confirms that Vintage only know of Keima's conquests since Tenri's one was officially Nora's as she pulled Diana away. And after knowing that Elsie is alright too, Haqua tells Keima and Diana that Vintage is planing to revive Old Hell on Maijima and if this happens, the human world is doomed. Keima then asked if Vintage is going to revive the Weiss in the human world but Haqua said that the Weiss in the human world is only a small fraction and that the rock off the Maijima coast is a gateway that links the rest of the Weiss. And that place is East Fortress Greda; The final battleground of Almagemachina. Haqua then said that some of the powers form the goddesses' seal still lingers, causing many of the Weiss unable to escape and that Vintage is planing to completely break the seal, causing the Weiss to come out from the heavily uninhabitable Old Hell to Earth, effectively creating a Hell at Earth. When asked by Keima when will they begin the plan, Haqua said that it might be tommrrow. Haqua then said that since most of the goddesses were stopped, Vintage has become quite powerful and even if the powers of the goddess have been restored, they may not stop them. Diana then said that she will go alone but Haqua said that if the winged goddesses were stopped, how can she. And there might even be level 4 Weiss all over the place. Diana said that the fate of humanity is at sake and Haqua pledged herself to go since this is hell's war. Kaime then slienced both of them and said that this is still not a war. If it escalates to one, no one will be able to stop it Keima then said that he will conquer Ayumi and that the goddesses are probably still alive since Vintage will kill them like with Kanon if they were a liablility. Haqua then said that its just he's guess while Keima siad that it's still better than thier suicide mission. Keima then tries to get to Chihiro. As Chihiro continues to listen to Keima's conversation, Ayumi called her and her cell-phone rings. Keima then pushes the door and hits Chihiro on the floor, she then asks what is Keima going to do with Ayumi as Keima wastes no time picking up Chihiro's phone and tells Ayumi that he'll be confessing to her. He then tells Diana to stay at Tenri's house and Haqua to escort them. Keima then grabs Chihiro with him to Ayumi's home, much to her anger At the Takahara household, Haqua comments on that despite walking, they have not been found out by Vintage. Chihiro then complains as Nora tells them that all is safe and brought the "goods" to Keima.Haqua then tells Keima that if he did not conquer Ayumi, by morning, it'll be too late. Keima then said that Ayumi is already conquered. Haqua then gets lectured by Keima that Ayumi has already enough love points as he says that he'll conquer her no matter what. Chihiro then asked what does Keima meant by "conquer" to which Haqua slienced her saying that Keima is concentrating. After getting thrown out by Ayumi, Haqua asked if he's just making Ayumi angry to which Keima replies that his failure was delibarate to make her lower her gaurd as Haqua comments on the false flag. At the Kozue river, Keima asked if Ayumi has left her house to which she replied no and Nora is still looking after her. Chihiro then asked what are they going to do and she'll never forgive her and Keima if they tried anything wierd. Haqua said that Keima is doing his best to defend them all. Keima then questions himself if he should use the panties and begin to fench with them as Chihiro seemed doubtful. After explaining some of the events, Chihiro still do not understand the concept. Haqua says that she feels sorry for Ayumi. Chihiro then screams to Haqua saying that they're crazy adn what will happen if Ayumi gets serious while Haqua says that they'll be in trouble if Ayumi don't. They are silenced by Keima saying that they are noisy. When Ayumi came, Haqua asks Chihiro to keep quiet but quickly says that Keima has some skills being a pervert. As the Keima and Ayumi were conversing, Haqua recieved a message from Nora, saying that Vintage is coming. Haqua quickly informed Keima about this. After Keima goes to somewhere else, Haqua wanted Chihiro to follow her too. At the playground, Haqua noticed a Vintage member and quickly warns Keima. Haqua then quickly strikes down the Vintage member in front of Chihiro. Haqua then tells Keima that she's taken care of the Vintage member (trapped in a detention bottle) but the place is still too dangerous. As Keima and Ayumi moved yet again, Chihiro asks what will happen if Keima failed to which she replied that failure is not an option. Later, When Haqua saw Lune approaching the couple, she instantly recognizes the Vintage excecutive. Haqua immediately orderd Keima to escape and asked Chihiro to stay back. After breathing a sigh of relieve when Nora helped, Haqua tells Keima that they need to lay low for now. Keima, however, said that he needs to go to the Maijima shrine and anywhere else would be an insult to his gamer pride. Haqua then angrily said that why is Keima so fussy as the town is filled with Vintage members and there is almost no where they can go. Chihiro said that she had an idea, to bring them to Miyako's house. Later, Keima asked Haqua if she has any suggestions to whihc Haqua said that there is a park with a pond that's a minute's walk from Miyako's home. Keima then returned back as Haqua still stay on guard. Later, Haqua saw Ayumi runing off and calls Nora immediately to gaurd her as Keima asked her not to expose the setup. Soon, Ayumi and Chihiro goes to the Takahara household as Haqua complains to Chihiro about her actions. Chihiro said that she knew Ayumi could not let go of her realationship with her and thus, used this method to force Ayumi to accept Keima. Chihiro then asked why would Keima date her if he knew she was not a goddess candidate and made Haqua reluctant to answer but Ayumi then arrived. However, what happened next greatly shocked Haqua as she saw Keima, on a white stallion, tries to woo Ayumi. Haqua then comments on how Keima seems to always go and stick to gaming methods even until the end as she heard about Ayumi saying things like marriage, she got flustered. Upon hearing Keima's "Confessions", she merely gave a sigh and watches from behind the scenes with Chihiro. Later, Haqua accurately observed that Keima is using Ayumi's plans to pick a fight and setting the pace but she felt a great Tremor. Haqua realized that this level isn't that of an Earthquakes' and wonders if Vintage is behind this as she watches on. Later, Haqua saw Keima and Ayumi atop of the Takahara house and wonders what is Keima talking to Ayumi about. Ayumi then rans away and as Haqua was about to chase, she quickly detected Vintage and tries to call Nora to no avail. Haqua the fears that Nora may have been taken out as Nora's allies, Cresta and Camry came here and tells her that they have made many hagoromo duplicates to fool Vintage and that the real Nora is currently gaurding Ayumi and even gave Haqua, Keima and Chihiro some pieces of a hagoromo to hide themselves. As the trio was about to go, Keima noticed Lune as the latter asks where are they going. Haqua then says that she'll stay behind and handle Lune. As Haqua readies herself, Lune gave a smirk as they prepare to go for battle. As the battle starts, Haqua demands to know why Lune would try to start a new conflict again as her opponent kept silent and tries to catch her with the aid of her hagoromo. Haqua easily slipped away and slahes Lune. To her horror, instead of screaming in agony, Lune seems to be enjoy being wounded and moans in estacy as quickly files up to Haqua and injuries her collar-bone. Losing her focus and balance, Haqua falls on top of a building as Lune quickly follows and tries to stab Haqua again as she desperately tries to fend Lune off while the enemy kept on laugh and laughs. The fight sonn extends to mid-air as Haqua and Lune are still brawling about... Relationships Keima Katsuragi '' Keima and Haqua did not get along well in the beginning, Keima later earns Haqua's respect through his spirit capturing skills as Elsie's buddy. It is strongly implied that Haqua developed romantic feelings for Keima, to the point where she gets jealous of any girl he flirts with, even for the sake of conquest. Her romantic feelings are most explicitly shown in the manga. After Keima does not use several chances to ask about herself and make her do whatever he pleases, she explicitly asks, '"Aren't you even a tiny bit interested in me?!'"'' Elucia de Lute Ima Elsie and Haqua were classmates in Hell's Academy, but, while Elsie was a complete fluke, Haqua was a valedictorian and an overachiever. Haqua sees Elsie as an incompetent idiot at first, but is still happy to see her again. Elsie greatly respects Haqua and sees her as her role model and her best friend. Dokuro Skull Skull frequently called Haqua an idiot due to her role in the spirit escape. The relationship between the two is not quite normal. Later in the goddess search arc, she talks to Dokuro about vintage, and its relation to the spirit squad, during this conversation Dokuro praises her, and Haqua reciprocates with how she respects and somewhat idolises Dokuro, this respect is gone when Haqua finds out that Dokuro could be a member of Vintage. Nora Floriann Leoria Haqua does not like Nora, mainly because of Nora's snobby and arrogant attitude. Although Nora is 10 years older than Haqua and Elsie, Haqua denies calling Nora as her senior. Nora is also prone to pointing out Haqua's tiny breast size during their bickering. Fiore Loderia Lavigneri Fiore was a classmate of Haqua and Elsie back when they went to school in hell. Fiore was a rival of Haqua on competing for the number one spot. At first, Haqua managed to achieve number one, but soon Fiore always achieved higher scores than Haqua, thus she became the number one student. This was until the final thesis, where Fiore made an error. Haqua came out as first and graduated as the top honor student, even though in general, Fiore is smarter. Diana Initially Diana and Haqua, despite being somewhat similar, were in conflict. Both had feelings for Keima and that they were unwilling to admit. Their initial encounter began with both of them trying to get him away from the other. The two seemed to bond when they forced Keima to a have date with both them at the same time. When motivated, they seem to work well together. Yukie Marui Yukie sees Haqua as her best friend and her daughter while Haqua denies as she is in fact much older than Yukie. Haqua complains a lot about having Yukie as her partner. Haqua feels ashamed to have Yukie as her partner. Yukie seems to accept Haqua's harshness and talks normally with her. Haqua does not like Yukie's house, though she lives with Yukie. However, Haqua does seem to care for Yukie. Trivia * She was born in the western hemisphere, most likely in Europe. * In a promotional trailer for the two anime seasons, Haqua is seen with a blueish-violet hair. * Her name comes from Cretaceous which translates into Haqua (白亜, Hakua). * She likes English, the Number 1 and things that are according to the plan. * She hates Kanji, being Number 2 and things that are not according to the plan. * On a web poll on Wakaki's blog, Haqua ended up as second place. * A fandom shorthand of her name is "89" * She is also jokingly referred to as "Haqua du Lot of Deathflags" because of the numerous, rather dangerous mistakes she has made. * Recent troubles: She got too many plans for her return in first place. * In an omake, it is stated that Haqua has no sense of direction. It was also shown that Haqua is still working on her clay report. * A running gag in the series is that Keima always gets to see Haqua naked. * The scythe Haqua has seems to be based on the scythe Elsie has in the one-shot version of TWGOK. Quotes * (To Elsie)"We are members of the public demon office can't you act more professionally?" (Chapter 22, p.8) * (To Keima)""The Runaway Spirits"..."About Elsie"...What is this...You...You...! Aren't you even a tiny bit interested in me!?" (Chapter 47, p.14) * (To a sleeping Keima)"I also think you're amazing....." (Chapter 144, p.18) * (To Gira)'' "I am the Defender of the pride of New Hell !" ''(Chapter 176, p.2) Category:Runaway Spirit Squad Member Category:Female Characters Category:Featured Articles Category:District Chiefs Category:Demons Category:Maijima